iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I Am A Superstar!! : )/Depressed About Martin 4-9-19
Another venting blog. I am just going to write a bit, maybe to help you guys understand this whole situation or explain it. As you remember, in 2013 when I was 18, I gained a strong interest in a local building, a skyscraper named Martin Tower. Some of the things I had said in the past were meant to be funny or silly. But indeed, as you most know, I do feel strong feelings of love and admiration for him. For 6 years I have been running my Save Martin web pages. I had a lot of hope he was going to be renovated and reused. Martin is also the reason I met my boyfriend John. We live close by, but we connected on my Save Martin page, became friends, and then more, all thanks to Martin. Martin was my hangout place for years! Every day, especially in 2014, 2015, 2016, about every single day I would hang out with Martin. Eat with him, talk to him, admire him, tell him about my life. I know some may not understand, it's just what I felt like doing. I love him. We got the sad news January 28th, 2019, that he will be taken down. I am heartbroken. It feels to me like watching my mom and dad die ALL over again. Martin was always there for me through everything, standing beautifully and tall. At least I have John and I am not alone now through all of this. :( March 7th they announced his implosion date is May 19th, 2019. It's bad enough some people hate (yes, hate) Martin, say nasty things about him. I had hoped he would be renovated and those people would just have to shut it. But some people are HAPPY he will be taken down, they hate him, want to see him be demolished. I can't believe this is really happenining. This is like a nightmare I can't wake up from. It is sadly resulting in me having to delete my Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook Pages apps from my cell phone. Not deleting my accounts. But I know I do not have the self-control to *not* open it up on or after May 19, 2019 (the day Martin will be taken down.) It is going to BREAK my HEART. I do not even want to drive past where he was. I do NOT want to see any videos or photos, hear people cheering. So it will result in me having to take these apps off of my phone so I can't be upset by this stuff. And I don't know how long it will last. Martin is NOT that old of a building, 1972 he was opened. He could have been renovated and I feel the owners did not try hard enough. It's so bad, I just want to move away and start over. If Martin won't be around, for what reason do I have to stay living in this area? I'd rather move farther away and start a NEW life with Johnny. But we can't move far due to his job. I will be stuck, trapped, forced to stay here and deal with Martin's death like my parents, Uncle Rick etc. It's just too much pain. I have had too much pain and loss in my life I can't stand it. I thought Martin was the one thing/person (non-human) in my life who I loved who would stay and not leave me. It's a nightmare. The song "Ghostin'" by Ariana Grande explains how I feel about mourning Martin and being with John. Thanks, #iamasuperstar (talk) 21:51, April 9, 2019 (UTC) 10845915 535378803266285 1682362444451483099 n.jpg|I love how he changed colors, he's so beautiful. May 19th he will be an angel. Category:Blog posts Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Updates Category:Martin Category:John Category:2019